The method of this invention provides a method for treating schizophrenia using compounds which were previously disclosed for use in the treatment of Alzheimer's Disease. The method of this invention provide the clinician with another treatment option for the treatment of psychotic conditions. The compounds used in the presently claimed method appear to have an acceptable side effect profile while providing surprising anti-psychotic activity.